Measure of A Man
by Firetop
Summary: A new patient chages Chase's life.


Title: Measure of a Man

Author: Fire Top

Rating: Teen for some mild swearing and mention of drug use.

Spoilers: Let say anything that's been shown in the U.S.

Summery: A new patient changes Chase's life.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this.

Authors Note: My first finished House fan fic. Thank you all for reading. Please send comments to Flames will be used to melt chocolates.

Measure of a Man

Fire Top

Dr. Robert Chase walked into the Clinic and grabbed the first folder in the tray. "Already in exam room two." One of the nurses behind the desk commented.

"Great." He skimmed the file as he walked into the room. "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Chase. What seems to be the problem?" He looked up at the little girl sitting on the exam table with her thumb in her mouth.

"She's sick." A voice from the side said.

Chase looked up again from the chart. "What's wrong with her?"

"I wrote it down." She took a drink from a water bottle.

"Darlene?" He took a closer look at the woman.

"Yeah, do I know you?"

"Robert Chase. We dated about five years ago."

"Hmm." She squinted at him. "Could be." She shrugged and took another drink.

Chase turned back to the girl on the table. "Jocelyn, your chest hurts?"

"She doesn't talk." Darlene slurred as her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

"Crap. Can I get some help in here?" Chase called out of the door as he went to the woman in the floor. He was soon joined by another doctor and three nurses. "30 something female. Came in with her daughter. Smells like alcohol, passed out." He quickly relayed the situation.

"Take the girl." The doctor said.

Chase complied. Scooping up the girl and her chart, he took them to an empty exam room and looked at the chart again. He noticed that she was warm and that wasn't written on the chart. What else was there that he should know about.

"Jocelyn, I'm going to need to take some blood. That way I can see what's wrong with you." Chase took a needle and saw her flinch. "It's okay. This isn't going to hurt." He tried to soothe, but saw the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Chase opened the door to the exam room and called out to one of the nurses walking by. "Joy?"

"Yes, Dr. Chase."

"Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure." She walked into the room.

"Joy, this is Jocelyn. I need to take some blood but she's scared of needles. What if you were to take some blood from me first, so that she can see that it's not that scary?"

Joy looked a little confused but agreed. He pulled out three tubes. He put his name on one and Jocelyn's name on the other two. He also wrote out the type of tests he wanted run on the blood while Joy got the materials she needed ready.

Once he rolled up his sleeve and sat on a stool right in front of the girl. "Just watch Jocelyn."

She obeyed, with her thumb still in her mouth, as the needle punctured the skin and blood started to fill the tube. "See nothing to it." He said as Joy took the needle out and taped a cotton ball to his arm. "Your turn." He smiled at the little girl as Joy moved to take blood from her. "You have to relax Jocelyn." Chase rubbed the girls back hoping to calm her a bit. "The doctors are going to take care of your mum, and we're going to take care of you."

Joy finished filling the two tubes. "I'll take care of these." She said and walked out of the room.

"Okay Jocelyn, why don't we check you out."

Twenty minutes later a knock on the exam room proceeded Joy entering the room. "Dr. Chase? Here you go." She handed him a file.

"Already?"

"John in the lab owes me a few favors. I cashed one in, I know what's at stake."

He opened up the file. "Have you said anything?"

"No."

"Next time I make lasagna, you get a whole tray, maybe a batch of brownies too."

Joy blushed. It was a well kept secret among the ICU nurses that Dr. Robert Chase was also a wonderful cook. Often he would bring leftover food in for the nurses. He explained that most of the recipes he used were for a family and he only needed to feed one person. The nurses had no problem excepting the gifts and if they went out of their way to help him, well no one had to know.

Chase closed the file and took a deep breath. Running his hand through his hair he spoke. "I want to keep her in the ICU for a bit. There's fluid in the lungs, I'm thinking severe bronchitis, from her coughing. She has a fever of about 104. She's severely malnourished and is many vitamin deficiencies." A knock on the door and another nurse poked her head in. She motioned for Chase to come outside.

"Go. I'll stay." Joy said with a smile.

"Mother was just pronounced." The nurse said as Chase closed the door.

"Shit. What's the cause?"

"A combo of a drug over dose and alcohol poisoning. I'm on the way to call child services."

"Hold off on that for a bit."

"But, what-"

Chase cut her off. "I'll talk to Dr. Cuddy. The girl is sick and needs to stay in here for a while anyway. Can you find a room for her in the ICU? Also I need a peds consult and a chest x-ray."

"Sure." And she walked away.

Chase went back into the exam room and shook his head at Joy's questioning look. "Can you find Dr. House and have him meet me in Dr. Cuddy's office in about 10 minutes? Tell them it's important. Amanda is getting me a room, a peds consult and a chest x-ray."

"Sure Dr. Chase." And she left him alone with the little girl.

"Jocelyn, I know that you aren't feeling well and we're going to make you better. But we are going to have to give you special medicine." He rummaged around in one of the draws. "To do that we need to put this needle in you. This so we only have to do it once and not give you so many needles. Cause I know that you don't like them. It's going to be a little uncomfortable but it will make you feel better. How about we put it in this hand." He took the one not in her mouth. "We don't want to interfere with the taste of the thumb."

He worked quickly and inserted the IV catheter with no tears shed. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. Amanda caught him and directed them to a room.

Chase sat the little girl on the bed, before opening her chart and making a few notes. "Let's get her started on the antibiotics and some IV fluids. Maybe wash her up a bit before you put a gown on her. I have a meeting." He turned to the little girl. "I got to go for a bit, but I'll check back later. Be good." And he walked out of the room.

Joy was there waiting for him. "Both are there now." She paused a moment. "You okay Robert?" She asked softly.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Joy smiled. "Go. Amanda and I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry."

"Thanks." Chase took the file with him.

He knocked on the office door before entering. Cuddy was behind her desk and House was lounging in one of the chairs. "Everything okay Dr. Chase?" Cuddy asked as he just stood there, unsure as to what to say.

House took care of that for him. "I heard his clinic's patient's mother died."

"What?"

"Darlene Watts brought her daughter, Jocelyn, in." He handed the folder to House.

Cuddy got up to read it over his shoulder. "Vitamin deficiencies galore, malnutrition, white count is up." She read the problems out loud. "We have to call child services. Is there a father?"

Chase stayed silent as he saw House continue reading. He didn't know what to say and he figured House would take care of it.

He wasn't disappointed.

House stood up and walked over to Chase. The folder he handed to Cuddy and put his right hand out to Chase. "Congrats, it's a girl." He then went back to his chair. "Although you're too young to have a 4 year old."

"How?" Cuddy asked confused.

"Don't you know how babies are made?" He looked at Cuddy.

"Dr. Chase?"

"He's not old enough to know either." House mumbled.

"I met Darlene about 5 years ago. It's was a few months after I got to the states. We dated. We slept together. She said she was on the pill."

"You left her pregnant? Dr. Chase, I'm impressed." House gushed.

"I found her in bed with another man. Turned out she was sleeping with two guys besides me. That's why I left." Chase huffed. He wasn't the bad guy in this.

"So, do I need to call child services?" Cuddy asked the main question.

"She's in the ICU at the moment. I've called a peds consult and she should be going for a chest x-ray soon. Her lungs don't sound so good. She also has a high fever."

"I can call a lawyer for you."

"I basically work normal hours. I'm sure there are babysitters for the over nights, and there is day care here correct?"

Cuddy nodded.

"When she starts school the bus can pick her up and drop her off here."

"What ever you want to do."

"Alright. There's no reason to call child services. I can still work full days here and visit with her and spend the nights to make sure she's okay. Once she's released I might need a few days to get things settled and such."

"I don't see that being a problem." Cuddy looked over at House waiting for an objection.

"Thank you. There is a small errand I'd like to run, no more than an hour. I'll be back as soon as possible." Chase stood up and walked out of the room.

Cuddy took a second and stared at House.

"What? He's not my kid. I have no control over his libido."

"A little sympathy wouldn't kill you."

"It might, you never know. I congratulated him."

"Great job on that by the way. Go back to work, and you should take his clinic hours for the day. It would be a nice gesture."

House grinned and walked out of the room. The first thing he did was to check out Chase's kid.

The girl was small. Even smaller in an adult sized bed. She had a hospital gown on and her hair was loose. It was blond and laid to about her elbows. One of the nurses was hooking an IV up to her. She was sucking her thumb and there was a stuffed dog in the crook of her arm. She was still awake and House smiled at her as she turned her head to the window. She was adorable. She had her father's eyes and his mouth. Her skin was darker though like a perpetual tan.

"What are you smiling about? Kid stuck her tongue out at you?" Wilson stood on his left.

"Just thinking about when she starts to date."

"What?"

"That girl's father is going to have to beat them off with a stick."

Wilson looked into the window. "And why do you find that so amusing?"

House turned around and started to walk to the elevators. "Because Chase is her father."

Wilson jogged a few steps to catch up. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. Got the blood test to prove it."

"When did this happen?"

"About four years ago. Actually closer to five. You know the whole nine months thing and all."

Wilson shook his head. "When did he find out?"

"Mother came in with a sick kid. Mother died. Chase knew the mother, did some math and ordered a paternity test."

"So he just inherited a daughter that he just found out about."

"Yep."

"So one of your ducklings has a duckling of its own. Does that make you Grandpa Duck?"

"More of an uncle I think. Can't wait for that kid to embarrass the hell out of Chase."

"Uh oh, she's encroaching on your territory."

"Actually I'm thinking of buying her off. I think that between the two of us we can do some damage."

"You are pure evil."

House gave an evil little laugh. "Cameron is going to be great at this too."

"I didn't even think of that. She's going to baby both of them. Do they know?"

"Not yet."

"You gonna tell them?"

"Of course. Don't want the other ducklings to get jealous or to think that I'm playing favorites now."

Luckily Cameron and Foreman were already in the conference when House walked in. "Have you seen Chase?" Cameron asked.

"Actually, he had a family emergency."

"What family? Thought all were dead." Foreman mumbled.

House smacked him upside the head. "He just inherited a daughter. The mother died and he found out the kid is his."

"When did this happen?" Cameron asked concerned.

"With in the past hour."

"The alcoholic that died?" Foreman jumped in.

House nodded. "He knew her and did the math."

"Where is he?" Again Cameron was concerned.

"Said he had an errand to run."

"And the child?"

"In the ICU. She has a high fever and Chase thinks its bronchitis. Hopefully by the time he comes back she'd have a chest x-ray done. She's malnourished." He paused. "Chase plans on continuing to work while she's here. Let's try and be a bit understanding and not torment him too much."

"Does the kid have a name?" Foreman asked.

"Not that I can remember. Dismissed."

At the news of Chase's daughter and the lack of a new patient, Foreman and Cameron both made their way to the ICU to check out the child.

The door to the room was closed. Through the blinds they saw Chase talking with a young woman who they recognized from the pediatrics floor. Realizing it probably wasn't a good time, they went back to their own work. They could talk to Chase later.

By that evening Jocelyn had been moved into a room on the pediatrics floor. The doctors were closely monitoring her health. Because of her poor health the bronchitis was actually pneumonia and her body was having a hard fighting it off.

The next three days were close to hell for Chase. He spent his nights in Jocelyn's room. He informed the nurses that if she needed anything that he would get it for her. Due to that Chase's nights were just as busy as his days as he spent time holding her when she coughed or couldn't sleep. He held her hair back when she was sick and then washed and changed her after.

The nurses made sure that he was fed and if they saw that he dozed off for a bit they would sit in the room to be there for the little girl if needed.

The days Chase spent with House and the rest of the diagnostic team. They had two cases to keep them busy. While waiting for lab results Chase would run up to Jocelyn's room to check on her.

He evaded the questions that people asked him about his daughter. Mostly just answering that she was getting better. Never one to talk to much about his personal life most people didn't pry.

House kept a close eye on him. Most of the time Chase was on the ball, but if he dozed off during a strategy session, he would let Cameron wake him up. She was nicer about it. Wilson and Foreman would always make sure he had something to eat and was well stocked with tea.

Jocelyn's fever finally broke on the third day. Chase had received a page telling him about it during a meeting. He was so relieved to hear about it that while giving out an idea for a diagnosis he passed out.

Foreman and House both snickered while Cameron took the blanket from House's office and draped it over Chase. House then took out his camera and took a few pictures. They moved their meeting to House's office and let Chase finish his nap in the conference room. They were going to release her the next day.

"Now that Ms. Maxwell is on the road to recovery I have a job for the two of you." House spoke softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping man next door. "I need you to do some B and E."

"Why? I thought that Ms. Maxwell was getting better." Foreman asked.

"She is, but they are releasing Jocelyn tomorrow and I'm sure that Chase's place has seen better days."

"You want us to go to Chase's and clean his place up?" Cameron asked.

"That would be nice." House commented.

"You being nice?" Foreman was in shock, not that his co-worker didn't deserve it.

"Hey, I can be nice. Just don't tell anyone. Actually it's Cuddy's idea. She thinks it would be a nice gesture. Oh and be here around seven tomorrow. We're having a little brunch."

"Sure." And the two ducklings left.

That night Chase decided to take the advice of the child psychologist and tell Jocelyn about her mother. It bothered him that she never asked about her mother, but then it bothered him also that she didn't speak. Even when she cried it was silent.

He explained to her that her mother was sick and that she had died. He also told her that he was her father and that he was sorry that he wasn't around before but that was because he didn't know. But now that he did he was going to take care of her. He tried to explain that she was going to move to his apartment. He told her that they were going to decorate his extra room for her. He told her constantly that he loved her and he was surprised to find how true it was. He hoped that she understood.

He had spent most of the night awake trying to convey all these things to her.

When House made his way up to Jocelyn's room the next morning he was first accosted by a nurse standing at the doorway. "Don't wake them. She was up most of the night crying. Dr. Chase only fell asleep a few hours ago. The poor guy has had barely any sleep." The older woman admonished. She knew who he was and wasn't going to allow anyone to mess with her charges.

"I know. But we're having a little party downstairs for the two of them. Can we borrow him for a bit? When he's done we'll send them both back up here for a nap before they discharge Jocelyn. And there will be a few doctors there in case something goes wrong."

"Fine." She smiled and let him pass.

The site in the room made House smile as he took out the digital camera he started to carry in his pocket.

Chase was laid out on the bed in flannel pants and a faded tee-shirt. Curled up on his right side was his daughter, ever present thumb in her mouth. Her other hand was clutching Chase's tee shirt. Chase's mouth was slightly opened and he was softly snoring. His right arm was wrapped around the girl. The left hand laying on the side with a book still opened in it.

After snapping a few pictures, House took the book and put it on one of the side tables.

"Chase." He called softly, not wanting to wake the little girl up. "I need you to wake up."

"Oh okay." Chase answered without opening his eyes.

"And bring the kid."

"Sure."

House smiled. Chase was the best half asleep. Cameron was bitchy and Foreman took a swing at the person waking him up. But Chase, well he was extremely compliant. So much so, that with his eyes only half open he sat up put his bare feet into his sneakers, wrapped the still sleeping child in a blanket, and stood up with her.

"Follow me, wombat." House also knew that half awake Chase needed specific instructions.

Blindly Chase followed his boss to the elevators. House watched as the nurses smirked at the image of Chase. He couldn't blame them. He had a feeling that Cameron was going to burst too, once she saw her co-worker.

The group was silent as they walked into the conference room. Cuddy and Cameron both covered their mouths with their hands when they saw Chase walk in.

"Chase sit." House ordered. Chase complied.

"You have him well trained." Wilson commented.

"Took hours of beatings. Someone get the new dad a cup of tea." They all knew that Chase hated coffee and always took tea. He even had his own box of tea bags. Cameron got up to make the drink.

Once it was back down in front of Chase, House turned to Wilson. "Watch, this is the coolest trick." He beamed like he was showing off his new puppy.

"Chase, drink your tea." Automatically Chase picked up the cup and took a few sips. As he put the cup down House started to count. "Three, two, one."

"Huh? What? How did I get down here? What time is it?" Chase immediately woke up.

Cuddy shot House and Wilson a look as they laughed. "We heard that Jocelyn was being released today and wanted to give you and her a little party." She explained.

"Thanks, but that's not necessary."

"You're part of the family now. Besides you have the next few days off, we want to give you a reason to come back." Cameron added.

"How's she doing?" Wilson asked nodding at the still sleeping girl in Chase's arm.

Chase took another sip of tea as Foreman pushed a bagel in his direction. "Told her about her mum last night. Spent most of it crying. The reason she's still asleep."

"She calling you daddy yet?" Foreman asked.

"No." Bite of bagel. "Darlene made a comment that she doesn't talk. Tomorrow we're going to have her checked out. Make sure there's nothing wrong. I know that she isn't deaf, and I don't think it's autism. But I want to cover all grounds."

"Who are you seeing?"

"Richards, day after tomorrow."

"You have a lot planned?"

"Lots of appointments. Social worker, psychologists, pediatrician, schools, lawyers. We have to go over to Darlene's, I think we're going to do that tomorrow. Pack up her stuff, sell what we don't need or want. Although, I don't think I'm going to find much there. Shopping, cleaning." He paused for a drink of tea.

"Well the extra bedroom and your fridge has been cleaned out." Foreman dropped a set of keys in front of Chase.

"How? Why?"

"It's easier to break into a person's house with their keys. I'm teaching Foreman to pickpocket." House added.

"We also restocked some of the stuff in the fridge." Cameron explained further.

"I'd count your underwear when you get home. Cameron might have taken a pair."

"Only the thong that you requested." She smiled sweetly at her boss.

"He wanted the blue one, correct?" Wilson asked.

Two tugs on Chase's shirt stopped him from commenting. "Okay." He said quietly and stood up.

"We're not done yet." House ordered.

"Sorry, more important things than my underwear have come up." At the expectant faces he continued. "Bathroom." And he left the room.

Cuddy followed him out and found him waiting outside the women's bathroom door. "You could have taken her into the men's room."

"Naw, she's good." Chase shifted positions. "Scared me half to death the first night. I woke up in the middle of the night and she wasn't in bed. I ran out to the nurses, and they hadn't seen her either. I went back to the room to grab my shoes when I saw her come out of the bathroom. We came up with her tugging twice for the bathroom."

"She doesn't talk?" Cuddy asked. She noticed that it looked like Chase needed to talk.

"No she doesn't. And it bothers me. I think, I know why. But I want to rule out everything that's medical first. I mean she just turned four a month or so ago and she's fully potty trained. The state of her clothes and her hair when she came in. Add to that the track marks I saw on her mother plus the malnutrition." Chase shook his head. "I think that she was neglected and possibly emotionally abused. Her mom probably let her fend for herself. I think she doesn't talk because Darlene probably told her to shut up and that she never wanted to hear from her again or something like that."

"Poor kid."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What I'm going to find when we go to Darlene's place. Can I be a good dad. I mean I didn't have the best role models."

"Chase, Robert." Cuddy put a hand on his shoulder. "We told you before. You're family. If you need anything, a person to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, or even someone to watch her for a bit, my door is always open. I'm sure that everyone in that room." She pointed down the hall. "Will be willing to help."

Anything Chase was going to say was cut off as the bathroom door opened. Chase bent down to the little girl. "You washed your hands?" The girl nodded. "Good girl." He picked her up with a smile. "You ready for a big day? We're going to have breakfast, get dressed, and then head home. But first I want you to meet someone. This is Dr. Cuddy."

"Hi, Jocelyn." Cuddy smiled at the girl.

Jocelyn gave a little wave before hiding her face in her father's neck and putting her thumb back in her mouth. "She's a bit shy." Chase explained as they headed back to the conference room.

"They brought a tray for her." Wilson said as they walked back into the room.

Chase looked at his watch. "Yeah, now's a good time." He pulled the tray closer and uncovered it. There was a small cup of apple juice, a cup of milk and a small cup of oatmeal. "You can eat as much as you want. If you want more you can tell me or tug on my sleeve three times." He turned her around on his lap and put the tray in front of her.

"Is that all she's going to eat?" Cameron asked, astounded at the small amount of food.

"She'll have an egg a little later on. Followed by a piece of fruit and maybe some toast. They're watching what she eats very closely. Don't want to feed her too much but they want her to gain weight. She eats like seven to eight times a day." Chase took another bite out of his bagel while the other's watched Jocelyn stare at the plate. "She won't eat if you look at her." Chase commented. Quickly the others started to eat.

"How are you getting her home?" Wilson asked between bites.

"Car."

"And where is she going to sit?" He challenged next.

Chase thought. During that time Wilson got up and pulled a box out from under the table. "It's the best out there. It's from Foreman, Cameron and me."

"You didn't have to."

"It's not for you. It's for the kid." Foreman chimmed in.

"Although I think that Chase can fit into it." House added in.

"Thanks again." Chase commented.

"Look what Dr. Wil-"

"Uncle Jimmy." Wilson jumped in.

"Aunt Allison."

"And Uncle Eric."

Chase paused in silence for a moment. "Gave you." Jocelyn looked up at the box, smiled and went back to the oatmeal.

"Being its present time." House took a box out from under the table and slid it down to Chase. "Hey, not for you." He commented as Chase went to open the box.

Seeing the Jocelyn had leaned back against him he figured she was finished with her meal. Both glasses were empty and the oatmeal was half eaten. Well at least she ate something. "Jocelyn, let's see what Uncle Greg gave you." He grinned at the man at the end of the table. House grinned back.

Chase put the box on the floor and the little girl down next to it between him and House. The other adults gathered around to see what was in the box. Jocelyn's eyes were huge. "Go ahead." Chase encouraged.

Jocelyn got up on her knees and touched the purpled bow on top delicately. She slowly took it off the top of the box, smiled brightly at her father and went to sit against the wall, with the bow in her lap.

The room was silent as they watched her pet and play with the bow. Chase let out a sigh. The more he watched his daughter the more he realized how much she had missed out in her short life.

"Jocelyn come back here. There's more stuff in the box for you." House called. The little girl came back over and put the bow back on the table. She stood by as House opened the box. "Go ahead. Show everyone what you got." House encouraged with a smile.

The first thing she pulled out was a pink shirt with the word 'Princess' on it in blue. Next came a pair of blue jeans. A package of socks and underwear came next. The little pink and white sneakers and denim jacket completed the outfit.

Chase watched his daughter closely. Wondering what type of reaction she would have from all of these gifts.

The others watched as she looked at the items on the floor and then back at all the people around her. Jocelyn stood up and picked up the shirt and jeans. The shirt she handed to Cameron who said thank you as a question. The jeans went to Wilson. Next she picked up the package of socks and underwear which she gave to Cuddy and Foreman respectively. With the jacket and shoes in her hands she looked between her father and House. Finally she gave the jacket to her father and the shoes to House. Then she picked the bow back up and started to play with it again. A smile on her face.

House then turned to Chase and actually smiled. "She's wonderful. Smart and funny. Gave Foreman the underwear, you the jacket because sees obviously seen the green thing that you wear. Cuddy the socks because she never wears them. Cameron obviously thinks she's a princess. And she obviously knows my taste in foot wear."

"Jocelyn come back here please." When she came to House, he scooped her up to sit on his good leg. "Princess, these are all for you. Even the underwear although I think that Foreman might want to borrow a pair." He handed the shoes back to her. Chase followed. Soon everyone gave the clothing back to the girl.

Unexpectedly to everyone, but Chase, she started to cry. The silent cry that Chase hated. "Sorry." He apologized as he stood up and picked his daughter up. "Sorry." He said again as he walked out of the room.

"She never got gifts before?" Cameron broke the silence.

"She was probably neglected. She's malnourished. I'm sure anything that was given to her came at some kind of price including food. Went to school with a kid who never had lunch. Anytime I tried to share with him he ran away crying. Found out later his parents beat him. He expected that in order to eat he had to be hit. He ran because he would have rather starved. Jocelyn probably feels the same." Foreman tried to explain. "Give her a piece of paper or some insignificant item and their thrilled. Anything more then they are overwhelmed."

"She's definitely one smart kid. But Chase is going to have his hand full. A child like that is going to need some special attention." Wilson added.

"We're just going to have to be a little patient with Chase." The room gasped and Cuddy started to collect the clothing. "What? Just because I'm a bastard to most people doesn't mean I don't have heart. The kid has no control over the situation. And Chase is taking on a big responsibility." House's beeper went off as did Foreman's and Cameron's. "Go check on the patient." House dismissed his ducklings.

Once they were gone Wilson turned to House and Cuddy. "Wow, Greg, I'm impressed. Didn't think you could be that nice."

"I have a lot of respect for Chase. It takes a lot of nerve and guts to fight the court for a child you didn't know you had a few days ago."

"How do you know this?" Cuddy asked.

"Chase needed a reference. Asked me if it was okay. I got to talking to the lawyer and social worker. It's going to be a hard battle for him. He's a single man who showed no interest in this child before. His work is very demanding. He has no real family and is not yet a citizen of this country. Although I think that he made an appointment for the exam."

"Why you?" Wilson asked.

"I asked him the same thing. Said that he needed someone with an honest opinion. If he couldn't handle this then I'd be the one to tell the truth. Not try and sugar coat things."

House sat back and took a deep breath. "We all know that Chase's family life wasn't the greatest."

"He actually mentioned that." Cuddy stated. "It scares him."

"And Jocelyn hasn't had an easy time of it either. I'm just saying let's be a little compassion. I'll take this up to him." He said as he picked the box up under his arm.

Wilson snatched the keys still on the table. "I'll install this in the car for him." Wilson also took the car seat with him and left the room.

"I'm impressed House." And Cuddy left the room.

House straightened up the conference room before heading up to Jocelyn's room.

He knocked on the door and walked in. Not seeing anyone he called, "Hello?"

"Bathroom." An Australian voice called.

"You left this." He held out the box. Once again he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

Chase was kneeling on the floor in just his boxers by the bathtub. The little girl in the tub was happily playing with a doll and some soap suds. Chase had a washcloth in his hands and was bathing the girl.

"Just put it on the bed." He said not turning away from the tub.

House complied and took the camera out of his pocket too. When he got back to the bathroom he was all ready to take more pictures.

At the click of the camera Chase turned around and shot House a dirty look. "You need memories." He countered.

It was then he realized why Chase was dressed the way he was and why he didn't turn around to talk to him before. Jocelyn took a plastic cup she was playing with full of water and dumped it on her father's head. House quickly snapped a few more pictures at the now wet Chase.

Chase grumbled a bit before smiling and grabbing a towel. "If you destroy those, I'll do your clinic hours for a month."

"No way. These are worth gold. You just paid me back for delivering the clothing. And don't forget to come say goodbye before you leave. Bye Jocelyn. See you later." He smiled and waved to the little girl.

When Chase came back down to the conference room it was around two o'clock and the diagnostic department was waiting on lab results.

"She's so cute." Cameron cried as Chase walked in holding Jocelyn's hand.

"Who braided her hair?" House asked as he took in the little girl's appearance. She was wearing the clothing that he bought for her and had to admit it fit great. Her hair was in two perfect braids hanging from the side of her head.

Chase blushed. "I did."

"Careful, Cameron might want you to do her next."

"Did I leave my keys here? And the booster seat?"

"Wilson took care of it." Foreman answered walking over to hand him the keys. When Chase reached for them, Foreman pulled him into a hug. "Take it easy. Call if you need anything."

"Uh, thanks."

Cameron came over next for a hug. "Good job on the braids. If you need more hair styling tips let me know." She then bent down. "Bye Jocelyn, it was nice to meet you."

"You're really not off. I'll call you when I get bored of these two." House pointed to the two other ducklings. "And you." He tilted the little girls head up. "Be good. Now normally I take the hard job of torturing your father. But if you need some pointers you're always welcome to ask. You will make a fine pupil."

"Thanks again for the clothing." Chase stuck his hand out for a hand shake.

House took it. "Needed to make sure she dressed better than you do."

Chase smiled again. "Say good-bye Jocelyn." The little girl waved at everyone as Chase led her out the door.

Once they were out of sight House turned to Foreman and Cameron. "So you got to see these pictures of Chase." He said hobbling back to his computer ready to share in the humiliation of Chase.

fin


End file.
